smal,cute,and deadly
by doomsdaypreppergirl
Summary: Ruby, a modern cinderella with a haunting past, gets sucked into her favorite game Pirates in Love. Her and the mc end up on the sirus's ship. Will Ruby find love on the water, or will her past get in the way? Nathan x OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, and I'm pretty excited about it. This will be a chaptered fanfic, but it won't really fit the normal pil plot.

* * *

**preface**

She looked up from her drawings to watch the sunrise before Marissa, her step-mom, and her stepsister woke up. Today was the start of summer break and Ruby was going to spend her spare time drawing and playing pirates in love. She went back to drawing, she loved to draw there's no doubt about it. Her latest piece of art was a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness. She was putting the finishing touches on it when she heard her name being yelled. "Ruby!" her step mother screamed, "come pack our bags for us." Ruby wondered why but a piercing whine interrupted her thoughts. "Why aren't my bags packed yet. Our plane to Italy leaves in 2 hours," said a voice that belonged to her stepsister Claire. _Italy, what are we going to do there?_ She pondered as she went downstairs.

"There you are. Why haven't you packed our bags yet?" her step-mom asked.

"I didn't know we were going to Italy." She explained.

"We? You aren't going on vacation with us. You'd just make me and your sister look bad. Now go pack our bags." Ruby sighed but quickly packed their suitcases so she wouldn't get yelled at.

Once she finished she put them in the trunk of the cab. "Good," said Marissa, "now here are the chores you need to do." She pulled out a packet with what looked like 100 pages and handed it to ruby.

"Your biggest worries on this list are to paint the pool purple, clean my bedroom, and clean out our closets. I expect all of this to be done when we get home in 2 weeks." Marissa got in the car with Claire, "toodles," she said and they drove off.

Ruby looked at the chores she had to complete and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She walked back through the large French doors holding back her tears. She got to her room and grabbed her sketchbook and her iPod, with the ear buds still attached, and sat on her bed. She looked at the pirates in love app and sighed.

"I wish I could be in the game," she sniffled, a single tear falling on the screen. A strange smoke filled the room "your wish will be granted" said a mysterious voice. She closed her eyes unable to keep them open anymore, and flopped onto the bed on her back. The wounds on her back screamed in protest as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The prologue is finished! Please review, criticism


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it.** **I have tried to incorporate your suggestions into my story.**

****** - Doomsdaypreppergirl******

* * *

** chapter one**

_italics_- ruby's thoughts

The blanket of darkness that surrounded me seemed to fade until I could finally open my eyes to check my surroundings. I grudgingly sat up and pain shot up my spine, but I ignored it as best as I could. I looked around, and realized I was in a small, but neat bar. _I've seen this place before,_ I thought to myself, _but where?_

"You're up!" said an excited voice.

"Who's there?" I asked scared.

A woman with light brown hair came up beside me. Her face looked extremely familiar, I looked around at the bar and it seemed to click. The wooden stools, the alcohol cabinet, everything it just fell into place. I was in Pirates in Love.

"MC?!" I asked, completely forgetting that she didn't know we were in the game.

"Who is that?" she asked as she got out a plain white towel rag.

"Um, no one in particular," I replied hastily, watching as she started to wipe down the stained counter. "What's your name?" I asked in order to fill the awkward silence.

"Kimberly," she answered quietly. I froze that one, simple word bringing back painful and scary memories. I shook my head and pushed them out of my mind refusing to think about them now.

_Come on Ruby,_ I thought to myself, _don't do this today._

"Ruby," I stated.

"Huh?" came her smart reply.

"My name's Ruby," I repeated. I looked at her closely, her light brown hair contrasted with my pin straight, snow-white hair. It wouldn't have matched my dark, fiery tresses either.

I watched as she set the rag down unaware of what would happen next. I've always hated how wimpy the MC was. Like our appearances our personalities differed greatly. The MC still had a look of innocence about her, while years of running have made me hard.

_**BANG!**_

Loud, angry knocking interrupted my musings. I smiled in anticipation, and stood up as the MC jumped up and put away her rag. The door swung open and two huge, burly men barreled in.

"Sorry," Kimberly said apologetically, "but we are not open until 7."

"We need booze," stated the first burly man.

"Look dude, you're not gonna get your damn booze," I bluntly said.

"But alcohol and women are the doctor's orders," remarked the other one, while pulling me to him.

Instinctively I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain as the door burst open again. I looked at the door as two of the sirus crew rushed in. The first one that entered was a little shorter than 6 feet. His dirty blonde hair covered his eyes while he held up both of his swords. I immediately knew it was Russell the arrogant fencer. The next one I was positive was Eduardo I looked at the door for a few more seconds while Eduardo made his dramatic entrance. His eye patch made his scowl look even more menacing, and his raven black hair was slicked out of his faced. They looked more scary in real life than in the game.

"Stop flirting with children, especially scrawny ones like these," Eduardo declared.

I tried to protest, but the man holding me clamped a sweaty hand over my mouth. I did what I could do, I bit him hard.

"OWWW!" screamed the man. He let me go so he could hold his injured hand; I took the opportunity to kick him where it hurt. He fell onto the floor and curled up in a fetal position.

"I have to admit, the girl's got guts," I heard Russell mutter.

I glanced back at Kimberly to see how she was holding up. She was just standing there, fear in her eyes, doing nothing to help.

_Oh how she differs from my mother,_ I thought, _mother would've been throwing punches with me._ They used to call me and my mother the terrible two, because we could do a lot of damage.

_**CRASH! **_

Another guy crashed through the window and came at me, but before he could get close enough he shrieked in pain and clutched his hand. I noticed a wound on his wrist that looked suspiciously like a gun wound. I looked back at Eduardo who held his silver and black gun in his hands.

"Run, now," he said with a bit of urgency, but devoid of worry.

_Probably wise._


	3. Chapter 3

_** I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in months things have just been so hectic. But here is the next chapter I'm very happy with it. please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates in love (I wish I did thought) or any of the characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I grabbed mc's hand and tried to run past the angry men, but one of the men that came through the window clamped his hand down on my wrist. Instinctively I flipped him over my shoulder and slammed him down on the floor. With the man now knocked out I took the mc's hand again and managed to get out of the bar. We sprinted down the cobblestone road that led to the boat docks. I heard the some more men behind us, and let out a relieved breath when the dock came into view. I grabbed one of the barrels full of booze and dumped in out into the ocean.

"Get in the barrel," I said to the mc,

"What? I'm not getting into a filthy barrel!" she protested.

I rolled my eyes, "just get in the damn barrel"

"Fine," she grumbled. She got into the barrel and luckily her frame was small enough that I could fit in there too. Quickly I got in and put the top back on.

_This reminds me of the day of my mom's death, _I thought to myself. I slowly lost consciousness as I was pulled into another flashback.

**_Flashback_**

_I sat there the man I once called an ally long gone, and my mother's blood pooled around us in a crimson lake. I huddled closer to my mom as her breathing became more labored, her blood intermingling with mine. Tears ran down my sunken cheeks in sorrow and anger._

_"Mom, mom please. Don't leave me. I need you," I sobbed._

_"Baby, my sweet child… you need to listen to me. You… don't need me… anymore, I've taught you… everything I know. Do… one thing for me though." She managed to gasp out._

_"Anything mom, I'll do anything."_

_"I have a sister in … California, her address is in my pocket …book. I love you…sweetheart. Just remember… never trust the ones… you think you love the most." She closed her eyes and took one last breath before leaving me forever. _

_I laid my head on her chest where the gun wound was, and sobbed asking her to come back to me. As I did this I could feel the blood flowing down my throbbing head to my neck forever changing me physically and emotionally._

_**End flash back**_

I slowly came to my senses and realized that I was still in the barrel. Everything felt the same except I felt a slight rocking. I was trying to keep my excitement in about what was going to happen next when all of a sudden a bright light blinded me. I looked up and remembered that Thomas opens the barrel in the game. I slowly stood up and glanced around the room Thomas wasn't looking at us so I slapped the mc on the back of the head to get her attention.

"OW! What was that for?" She whined.

"Be quiet," I muttered, but it was too late. Thomas heard us and turned around to face us.

"Now you did it," I whispered to her.

"Booze turned into women? That's not possible, oh man Nathan will be pissed." Thomas rambled while I just stood there and smirked at him. He kept rambling until we all heard footsteps coming down to where we were.

"Thomas where's the booze everybody's waiting," asked Nathan as he walked down the stairs.

"Ummm, about that. There's a little problem," Thomas stuttered.

"Good Lord what did you do now," he said as he walked down the stairs. He stopped halfway down the stairs when he saw us. I gave a sheepish smile and waved at him. He raised an eyebrow at us and looked from me to the mc for a long time before the awkward silence was interrupted by the mc saying

"God, my head hurts."

I threw her a look as Nathan sighed and came over to her. He threw her over his shoulder and I giggled as Kimberly freaked out and yelled at him and hit his back repeatedly. He turned towards me and winked.

"Stop barking like a dog," he says to Kimberly as he walks up the stairs.

"Hey I do not. Where are you taking me anyway?" she asked.

"To go see the doc," I said, successfully interrupting whatever Nathan was about to say and winked back at him when he turned to look at me.

"How do ya know I was gonna see the doc?" Nathan asked.

_Crap! I slipped up_ I thought.

I pasted a blank look on my face, "you're gonna see the doc?" I asked trying to cover up my mistakes.

"Yeah, you just said that."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did I heard you."

"How could you. I never said anything." I said finally ending the conversation. Nathan stared at me before turning around and walking up the stairs to go take the mc to the doctor.

I turn to find Thomas staring at me; I look back at him and shrug.

"C'mon we have to go meet the crew," Thomas said as he dragged me up the stairs.

"Okay, okay hold your horses," I exclaimed as I stumbled up the wooden steps. Thomas threw me a questioning look and I realized that I said an expression that wasn't known here.

"I've never heard that expression before anywhere, where did you learn it?" he asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Learn what?" I asked ignorance coloring my tone again. _I have a feeling I'll be using this tone a lot, _I thought to myself.

"Never mind," he sighed understanding that I wasn't going to say anything quite yet. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes at his childishness. As we made our way to the rest of the crew I looked around checking my surroundings like my mother taught me. The walls were a warm brown color but were void of any pictures or anything else of sentimental value. I nervously twiddled my thumbs feeling like a prisoner going to the gallows despite playing the game multiple times. As Thomas led me to where the rest of the crew was, I took in his appearance. His red hair framed boyish face. He turned to look at me and I quickly turned my head to look at the walls again hating the stare that bore into me. Finally after what seemed like forever (though it was only a few minutes) we reached the dock where I could clearly see that the mc was already there. We walked up to them unnoticed and I tiptoed behind the mc. Eduardo finally seemed to notice me and was about to say something when I shook my head and looked pointedly at the mc. Understanding crossed his face as well as many other emotions before a smirk settled there. I crept closer to the mc and so close that we were almost touching. I looked around and nobody but Eduardo looked at me. I smiled at the thought of her reaction and took a deep breath.

"BOO!" I yelled. The mc screamed causing everyone on board to look at her some in confusion and worry and in mine and Eduardo's case, amusement. I couldn't contain my laughter in any longer and laughed loudly. Once my laughter was down to a few chuckles I saw everybody looking or glaring at me. Most though looked at me in confusion.

"Who are you?" asked a dark skinned man with chocolate brown eyes that looked at me with suspicion.

"I'm Ruby," I told them extremely confused.

"Why are you here, and how did you get on our ship?"  
"I hid in a barrel after I was running from some thugs after a bar fight," I said calmly like it happened all the time. Russell studied me before he recognized me.

"Hey! I know you, you were the girl at the bar me and Eduardo went to,"

"No shit," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned to see who it was. I looked around and realized it was Nathan; his chuckle was deeper than I would've thought.

The captain then spoke and shook me out of my musings.

"Well, we were gonna 'ave Kimberly share a room but now that there are two of you," cue the glare from the mc, "ya'll two are gonna share a room and Thomas will share a room with one of us." I heard protests from everyone on board.

_No no no no!_ I thought _this isn't supposed to happen, this messes up the entire plot of the game._

The mc rolled her eyes and mumbled a whatever, I however just shrugged.

"Great!" the captain explained, "Thomas will show you to your room," and with that he closed the conversation. I followed Thomas once again with the mc trailing behind me complaining about the rooming situation. I rolled my eyes in annoyance thinking that she is a lot more bratty, annoying, and useless than in the game. I spaced out until we entered through a door. I looked around again; Thomas's room was a medium sized bedroom with a bed on one wall and a dresser on another. The bed was a twin with a simple light brown head board. There were lots barrels filled with what I assumed was booze. I heard the door close and realized that Thomas left us to go to his new room.

"I call the bed," the mc said in her annoyingly high voice.

"Can we take turns each night? I don't want to sleep on the floor," I asked almost groaning at the thought of sleeping on the hardwood whole the ship rocks and sways.

"NO! I will not sleep in your filth and sweat," she said sneering.

I sighed before lying down. _This_ _is going to be a long trip, _I thought to myself.

***three days later***

I was woken up to the mc yelling at me again.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed," She screeched.

"What do you want," I moaned as I sat up and glared at her.

"I have to go pee," she whined in a high pitched voice.

My glare intensified, "So you woke me up for that?" I questioned incredulously.

"Well yes, you're a worthless piece shit that deserves to be woken up. No wonder, I bet your mom was worthless too because, you know what they say. Like mother like daughter," she sneered.

I saw red, anger coursed through me. _How dare she insult my mother and I like that. I'm the one that helped save her ass besides she doesn't even know me._ I thought to myself. So without thinking I punched her in the nose. I felt satisfied as I watched the trickle down her face. She stepped towards me and shoved me. I lost my balance and fell on a full barrel and broke it. The alcohol soaked my only set of clothes. I felt a stabbing pain in my arm and realized that a piece of wood pierced it. Suddenly I heard footsteps running down the hallway towards us.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**_And there it is. Oh and don't worry about the plot I'm still going to follow it. hoped you liked it_**

**_- prepper girl_**


End file.
